Stand in the rain
by MascotTheMascot99
Summary: " never give in to the bullying of a bully, if you do, they might as well be murdering you by just talking. Even if it hurts, don't show it" Yha, for Gwen, that's not exactly easy. A song fic about standing up for yourself, and finding your lost hope. Superchick, "stand in the rain". I do not own this.


_" she never slows down,she_

_doesn't know why but if she's_

_all alone feel's like it's all_

_coming down"_

As Gwen walked through the Playa she looked down and tried to ignore all the people staring at her. " New Heather too baby to kiss Duncan again, Awww, so sad". I looked up and sighed, I should be used to Heather's teasing by now. I mean she even got the revenge of the islander Ann-Maria to tease me! I frown and continue walking," At lest I don't hide from my boyfriend". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DUNCAN **DUMPED** YOU"! I pick up my feet and start running to the boat house, my escape. I didn't slow down until I crashed into the door. I closed my eye's tight, no crying Gwen, no crying. I slid down and hugged my knee's, it's been a week since he dumped me. I should of known he wasn't over Courtney, he'll always love her, not me. I felt rain on my back, my eye's looked up to the sky and my fist's clenched.

_"She won't turn around_

_the shadow's are long and _

_she fear's if she cry's_

_that first tear, the_

_tear's will not stop raining down,"_

I looked up at the light moon in the sky, it was about 7:30, almost night time. I forced my self to hold in all the tear's, as I closed my eye's I felt the rain beet down on my pale body. when I opened my eye's I saw 3 tiny squirrel's on a tree branch, two cuddling with each other and one looking at them crying. Then female that was cuddling jumped over to the crying Squirrel and scratched her. "OH COME ON!" The squirrel's all went in different direction's. I forced my eye's shut again knowing once I start crying I won't stop.

_"So stand in the rain,_

_stand your ground stand_

_up when it's all crashing _

_down, you stand though _

_the pain, you won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can _

_be found, you stand in the rain"_

I felt something occur just then, I felt my legs pick me up on my feet. I was alone in this, I knew that that a long time ago. No one trust's me any more, not even Cody, they thought I was a boy friend stealer. I went from cloud 9 ( no pun intended), to the left over toxic waste in less than a week. Then when I learned that Duncan kissed Courtney again behind my back, it al came crashing down on me. It hurt, it hurt me really bad, but it made me stronger. Realizing that made me lose my love for a wille, i'll find it one day. I smiled and listened to the rain drumming down.

_" she won't make a_

_sound, alone in this_

_fight with herself, and_

_the fear's, whispering,_

_if she stands she'll_

_fall down"_

I silently made my way back to the Playa smiling. Then I saw Ann-Maria, Alejandro and Heather talking wile they sat in the beach chair's.'' she's goona be forever alone, no doubt." Exactly what your saying Mi Amour, maybe we should head inside. I don't want you lady's getting wet." " Yha, can't wait to see what happens to Gwen, she's so alone here right Heather?" I came out of the bush and glared toured the door, I sat down not trusting my legs to keep me up. I would fall down, again.

_"She want's to be found_

_the only way out_

_is threw everything _

_she's running from,_

_wants to give up_

_and lie down,_

I sat there waiting, for ANYONE to find me. I herd the squirrel from earlier come up to me and stare at me in the tree. " Great, even a SQUIRREL is judging me now." I knew that I would be forced to face them one day, that's why I run when people are around me. Just because they believe every word princess Courtney says to them. They say what comes around goes around, and this was my karma. Then when is Courtney going to receive HER karma? I put my head on the lawn chair's cold metal and close my eyes. Stop the world around me, decide my own world, pick my path, just give up on everything.

"_so stand in the rain,_

_stand your ground,_

_stand up when it's_

_all crashing down,_

_you stand though the pain,_

_you won't drown,_

_and one day what's lost _

_can be found,_

_you stand though the rain."_

I felt something furry burrow into my left hand. I open my eyes, look and see the tiny squirrel from earlier staring up at me. I gave it a shaky smile as it curled up on my shirt, I lightly smiled as I petted it. It gave me courage that little thing, I got my courage back form a freaken squirrel. It was going throw what I faced, and even though it sounds strange, we were comforting each other. Humm, never thought in a billon years I would say a sentence like that, something new every day. We both knew that we could survive though our predicament's.

_" so stand in the rain,_

_stand your ground,_

_stand your ground,_

_stand up when it's all_

_ crashing down,_

_you stand though the_

_pain, you wont drown_

_and one day whats _

_lost can be found,"_

As I walked in though the glass door I saw a bunch of people sitting and talking. When heather looked up and saw me, she smirked and at that moment I snapped. I has no idea why or how I snapped, but I snapped.

" What has anyone done to you Heather?! We have been completely nice to you and a few of us even tried to BE-FRIEND you! We have done NOTHING to harm you heather, but you still bully us! You have NO reason to! We all have something we hate about our self's, but none of us bully others to forget those problem's. So why are you?"

I looked around and saw the shocked face's around me, then at Heathers shocked face. " Whatever, your just a loser." She stomped over to the elevator with Alejandro and Heather following behind.

" That was amazing. Nobody ever stuck up to her like that, ever" I looked and saw a revenge of the islander looking at me with thanks in her eyes.

" Someone had to do it, so I did it." I walked over to the 2nd elevator and got in and saw the two people who I wanted to see. As Courtney scowl's and is about to scream, I interrupted her.

" before you scream at me can I just say one thing?"

They looked at each other and reluctantly nodded. I started with Duncan.

"I know we will never be best friends again Duncan, but could we at lest stop giving each other death wish's." He looked at me and thought for a minute, then nodded.

I looked over at Courtney." It hurts me to know were not friends anymore Courtney. I hate to know I ruined it for us, i don't know if you enjoyed our friendship, but i did. I have NO clue if we could be friends at all anymore, but i'm begging you. Can you forgive me at all Courtney, please."

She looked lost in thought for a moment then looked up and said.

" I'm never goona forget what you did, we also can't ever be friends again, but i can forgive you."

the door's opened and i looked at both of them," thank you, thank you so much." I walked out and to my room, realizing just then that the squirrel was still on my shoulder. " I'm goona name you chance, because you helped me get my 2nd chance." It jumped of my shoulder and onto my bed, she cuddled up and fell back asleep, and i thougt i saw a smile too.

I looked outside and watched the rain, " thank you, just thank you."

_" you stand in the rain"_

**The only reason I'm uploading this on a Monday is were taking a pit stop at my uncle's house for the day. So I " borrowed"( more like stole) my cousion's computer and gave you guys this.I really love this song and i thought it would match this perfectly. I understand that Gwen broke up with Duncan in the show and Gwen and Courtney form a fucking messed up and out of god forsaking NOWARE friendship. Also about that, WTF is up with that, it came out of no ware, I'm not complaining, oh no, I'm SICK of the paring war's, but it was strange. Anyone agree? By the way the song is "stand in the rain" by superchick, a really good song. See you guys latter and enjoy that random cupcake that just showed up behind you! :9**


End file.
